Candidus Short Story Draco's Day in Diagon Alley
by kuraokamiko
Summary: PreCandidus giftsnippet for Felicia, as thanks for helping me find a fic. Draco goes to Diagon Alley with his father, and doesn't like to be told 'no'. Warnings of sap, waff, and bad language at the end. A small OotP spoiler that I probably got wrong


Title: Candidus - Side Story One

Author & Email: DC James/Kura Okamiko

Archived: DC James' Hideout, and Potions and Snitches if they want it.

Fandom: Harry Potter

Chapter: 1/1 Type: Oneshot Side story Ongoing Alternate Timeline Challenge (boy, say that five times fast)

Warnings: Bad language, sappy, waffy, pre-Candidus, gift-fic.

Summary: Pre-Candidus gift-snippet for Felicia, as thanks for helping me find a fic. Draco goes to Diagon Alley with his father, and doesn't like to be told 'no'.

Spoilers: Eh, I guess OotP tiny spoiler, and I can't remember if I actually got it right. Granny's reading it at the moment

Pairing: LM/NM, hints of BB(BL) almost-engaged to LM

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Written On: 2 December 2004

C&C is welcomed privately.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Candidus

Side Story #1

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All rights and privileges to Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling, Scholastic, Warner Bros, and associated parties. The characters of this series are used without permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale or profit.

Any/all original characters are the creation of the author. All copyrighted privileges to these characters are reserved for the author and may not be used without permission.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Text:

_BLAB --_Thoughts

**BLAB --**Exaggerated Words

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco rolled his eyes with a frown marring his cherubic face as his mother fussed over his white and silver scarf one last time. She ran her elegant hands over his dark green velvet robes and straightened with a smile, "There, the perfect prince."

Mother, father is just taking me to Diagon Alley. Honestly," he huffed the last part quietly to himself, but his mother still heard it and humphed under her breath.

"Give your mother some more respect, Draconis. It wouldn't do to run into a pretty young lady while you are out and have the appearance of a half-blood, would it?" she scolded. Draco resisted the urge to stick his tongue at her. Was there ever a time he looked any less than the respectable pureblood he was? Hah! His father would be shocked into a coronary.

Rhythmic, sharp steps stopped outside the door, which opened moments later to admit the regal form of Lucius Malfoy. He looked at his son with a half smile, "Still alive?"

Narcissa gave him a mock glare, and fussed with his over robe. Lucius sighed and let his wife finish, knowing after nearly a decade of experience that things just went smoother that way. "Wipe that smirk off your face, you imp," Lucius grumbled at his son's cheeky expression.

Narcissa moved her hands away and nodded her head demurely, "Are you going to pay a visit to dear Severus?"

Lucius brushed his gloved fingers along the curve of her cheek with a smile on his lips, "Not today; he's teaching Gryffindor and Hufflepuffs this afternoon. It's best just to avoid him until he's had a few brandies after those experiences."

The lady nodded and closed her eyes, turning her face into the caress with a smile. They pulled apart, amused, after Draco made a gagging noise in response to their tender moment. Children always had a way of dampening intimacy. "Be good, Draco, and you might get a special treat today."

Draco's stormy eyes widened and sparkled in enjoyment, and he clasped his hands in front of him, "I'll be good."

Lady Malfoy saw them to the carriage, kissing Draco's forehead as she straightened his collar, "Darling, return in time for dinner. I so hate having to eat here alone. Draco, behave for your father, and don't cause a fuss."

"Yes, Mother," Draco said, and hopped into the carriage, causing the house elf playing footman to panic for his young master's safety. Lucius entered in a more orderly manner, giving his wife a farewell kiss. They pulled away, watching Narcissa's fading figure from the back window.

Draco fidgeted in his seat, and earned himself a scolding look from his father, but not really caring. "Why do you have to be so affectionate to mother, father? It's embarrassing watching you two coo over each other like Sheba and Mephistopheles."

Lucius coughed in his fist to hide his chuckle at the mention of their two personal owls. When Draco saw the two interact in their mating season, he had a billion questions, which caused quite a lot of humor and embarrassment trying to answer. Once he composed himself again, he tried to explain, "Draco, your mother and I love each other very much. When you love someone like that, you show it in private, never in public. Yes, many do, like the Weasleys," he grimaced, then continued, "but a Malfoy has control over himself, his family, and his surroundings. Showing affection in public could be viewed as a weakness, and a weapon to be used against us. Besides, it's indignant behaving so intimate in view of others."

The eight year old snorted and crossed his arms petulantly; "I'm never going to embarrass myself like you two do. When I marry, she'll just have to deal with it."

"How do you expect to marry when you're romantically anorexic?" Lucius asked, and at catching his son's questioning expression, he waved off the question. "Oh, forget it; that's what arranged marriages are for."

"Weren't you arranged to be married to another?" Draco asked, recalling hearing that from Freya Waring, one of the women that visited his mother for tea frequently.

Lucius hummed and rotated his snake cane, his eyes on the ornate handle, "Yes, Bellatrix Black, your aunt. Thankfully, I met your mother not long after my parents started to think about the engagement. Bellatrix and I would not have been a good match," taking his eyes off his cane, he gave a proud look to his son, "and I would not have you as my son."

Draco took the comment happily, knowing that was the best he could hope for in public from his father. "My wife won't care if I can't dote on her all the time. She'll be beautiful, and powerful, and obey my every command."

Chuckling, Lucius rested his chin in the palm of his propped up hand, "Are you sure you want such a contradiction?"

"I know what I want," Draco said and looked out the window.

Older grey eyes twinkled in amusement, "Oh, Draco, so much you have to learn."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The streets of Diagon Alley parted like the sea for a ship as Lucius and Draco walked down the cobblestone streets. Their carriage waited for them by Gringotts, and after a trip to get their money, they now headed towards Knockturn Alley. Lucius preferred to go there alone, but Draco needed to get out of the manor and learn to interact properly with people once in a while. His old allies weren't going to bring their own children to him often, after all.

Draco looked at everything he could, on occasion his fingers would reach out as though to touch, but Lucius would give him a verbal warning, and the hand would snatch back, and the boy would innocently state he hadn't done anything.

"Father, they have a new type of candy out!" Draco pressed his palms against the display window, looking at the large tub of wrapped sweets. He wrinkled his button nose as he attempted to decipher the exaggerated scripture, "Full Moon Cinnamon Crunchers: Sure to Make You Howl. Father, could I get some? You said if I was good-"

"No, Draconis," Lucius smoothly cut in. "It is unbecoming of a Malfoy to beg like a Muggle. Come along. I have to finish my errands and then we'll go get you a snitch."

Draco pulled his gaze from the candy, "But father-"

"Draco," the patriarch warned, and effectively silenced his son. They continued walking along, Lucius doing his best to ignore his sulky heir. Really, the boy was turning more rebellious as the days went by. Had to be his mother's doing.

It was almost six when he finished business, his son still not talking to him in his sullen anger. He smirked, deciding that a trip to the Quidditch store would put a smile back on his son's face, and help the lad in completely forget about the new candy. Children had the memory of a cat, after all.

"Now, my dragon, would you like that snitch to practice catching on your new broom?" he asked. Draco watched the little golden orb flutter around in its enclosed box, his lower lip still forward in a pout. After receiving no response, Lucius clicked his tongue and let out an annoyed breathe, "Oh, honestly, Draco, stop behaving as though I sent you to bed without supper. It is too late now to get the candy, anyway; you'll ruin your appetite for dinner. Not to mention the dentist already said you're showing beginning signs of five cavities as it is."

His eyebrows furrowing together, Draco grumbled, "Uncle Severus will make me an anti-decay potion for my teeth."

Rolling his eyes, Lucius adjusted his grip on his cane, "It can't be used on baby teeth, Draconis. Why are we even back on this subject? Stop your sulking and help me pick out your snitch. Would you like it to be a green metallic in color, or perhaps you would like it to stay golden?"

"Green," Draco sighed, "that way my engraved name will stand out in silver."

"Very well," Lucius walked over to the sales clerk, who dropped everything to help the aristocrat, which included a trunk full of bludgers on another clerk's foot. Lucius rubbed the bridge of his nose as pandemonium broke out between the other two wizards. There were days it just didn't pay to be a Malfoy.

The bell rung and a rough, aged voice called out, "Shops'll be closin', shops closin' in fift'n min'tes!"

Thankful it took so long to engrave in the metal snitches were made out of, he broke apart the fight coolly with enough disdain to make the two clerks feel like the imbeciles they were. He delivered his order, and made it clear he wanted it done immediately, and he wasn't leaving without it. The two wizards practically ran over each other trying to get the order done. By the time the snitch was bought, all the other shops would be closed, and thus, Draco would have to get the candy some other time, and he would simply have to get over it.

Suddenly, the blaze of an alarm shrilled through the store, alerting the three wizards of an attempted robbery. Lucius turned to take Draco's hand, only to find his son wasn't beside him. Looking to the exit, he caught the glimpse of his son's robes disappearing on a previously displayed broom, out of his line of sight. Lucius' face paled, and his lips pursed in anger as he stalked out of the shop with the air of a man who was not to be crossed.

He turned once he left the shop, heading in the direction he saw his son fly off in. He only made it a few steps when Draco flew out of the candy shop, a large bag of the Full Moon Cinnamon Crunchers slung over his shoulder.

_Merlin, my son's become a petty thief!_ "Draconis Orrthannan Malfoy, get down here this instant!"

Draco, however, knew that if his father said his full name, he was very angry. He flew around the corner, knowing his father wasn't as fast a runner as he had hoped, and flew higher than the five feet he was usually restricted to, until he was hovering over the top of Flourish and Blotts.

Opening the bag, he hooked his ankles together to hold the broom steady, and unwrapped one of the candies. Popping it into his mouth, he suckled on it for a few moments before he opened his mouth and inhaled sharply. It was hot! Never having spit out any food in his life, as it was against etiquette, he alternated between trying to break the hard candy and swallow it and panting open mouthed.

Lucius ran down the street, looking side to side in search for his errant son. Already, many witches and wizards were looking on in confusion and no little amusement. _This will be the last time I ever take Draco to Diagon Alley until he gets his Hogwarts letter,_ he promised himself.

Suddenly, a very canine sounding howl cut through the air, and after turning and craning his neck, Lucius found Draco hovering over the bookstore, his face bright with embarrassment as he covered his mouth. "**Draconis**!"

Another howl broke free as the boy tried to talk to his father, tears coming to his eyes from the spicy candy that he just managed to swallow painfully. Laughter finally erupted on the streets, from the few lingering folk who were watching the scene. Lucius closed his eyes and clenched his jaw, his pale face stony. More howls followed, and after fifteen minutes, Draco croaked out, "Father..."

Lucius said not one word. One hand gripped his cane tightly, resting on his hip as the other one sharply pointed to the ground, signaling that Draco come down immediately. Draco hesitated, hovering for only a few seconds, before he obeyed and landed safely on the ground. Lucius put the free hand on the back of his son's neck, and steered him through the now silent crowd to the Quality Quidditch Shop.

The clerks silently took back their broom, and accepted the galleon for the inconvenience, and the candy storeowner turned a blind eye to the sniffling child who put the candy back into the display area. Paying the seven knuts for the eaten piece, he watched as Lucius took a calming breath.

"Draconis... what do you have to say for yourself?"

Draco rubbed his eyes with his robe sleeve, and looked up at the owner, "That candy was bloody awful! It wasn't even worth stealing!"

Lucius' eyebrow twitched minutely, "Draco-"

"I spent five hours sulking and begging just for a piece, and by Circe, I've had potions that tasted better than that! How have you managed to sell those disgusting things? You must work for the Ministry, being able to torture small children with that crap-"

"**DRACONIS**!"

"But it's true, Father!" Draco whined.

Lucius steered his son out of the store and into the carriage, his departure allowing the storeowner to let out his laughter. Later that night, Draco wouldn't be able to enjoy his dinner, as the taste still lingered in his mouth, and no matter how many times he scrubbed his mouth, since neither his father or mother cast a scourifying charm on his mouth, the taste wouldn't leave his tongue alone for weeks. He learned to take the more Slytherin approach to getting what he wanted after that, and not to be blatantly, and stupidly, greedy again.

His little escaped would follow him for years to come, especially as the newspapers dubbed him the Blond-That-Bitched. Stupid wankers always had to make some ridiculous hyphenated name for every stupid tabloid target in the world, didn't they?

e n d

AN: I fixed Trixie's relationship to Cissa (arigato gosaimasu, wonapalei!), and as Lee pointed out, Lucius calls Bellatrix by her maiden name. It's just a quirk of Lucius' in my story for her. He's got a bit of a sarcastic, sadistic feel about him in my mind, and I can see how Trixie or her husband would correct him often and finally give up, and him standing victorious with a li'l smirk of his... erm... yeah. Anyway, hope you all enjoy! Oh, and for all those people out there waiting for Jaded Eyes, it is being reworked, because I was very unsatisfied with how it was coming out. It's about 70 done now; instead of being a multi-chapter, I'm gonna turn it into a large one-shot so it's all there all at once, no waiting for new chapters, etc. I felt you all deserved it after waiting so long, and I do apologize for it. But hey, it's getting there!

_Replies to the Reviews:_

Wonapalei- Hey, thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed it, and thank you so very much for correcting me! It was a big help. Heheh, yeah, that scene played out in my mind, and it just begged to be shared, and you're right on the nose when it comes to a young Draco driving Lucius batshit. About Dora being in Candidus... heheh, let's just say that's a surprise, ne?

athenakitty- Didn't I write that in here? I'm sorry; he's eight. Well, heheh, yeah, they finally managed to answer Draco's questions, but that was a bit awkward for me to write myself. I haven't had to give my own speach yet, and my mom told me flat out, because she was always honest with me. Er, yeah, that was interesting. You should have seen how she taught me what a condom was. To this day I still can't look at cucumbers right.

Dana (Mystic Phoenix)- Thankz, I'm glad you approved and liked it enough to review! Oh, I hope to get that out in a week or two, when finals are over with. I doubt anyone wants me to write a Candidus chapter after I had four cups of Almond Amaretto Cappuchino just to get through this hectic time.

Spear and Magic Helmet- I'm working on it, honest! Whenever I'm not writing on Candidus or some unexpected oneshot that comes to mind, I'm working on Jaded Eyes! It's 70 done, give or take a percent. I'm gonna post it all at once so no more waiting once it's there. I'm truly sorry for the long wait, and I know I gained probably a gazillion negative points for it, but I didn't like very much how it was turning out, and yes, Sam had a big hand in my dislike of the original outline, but hopefully the revised version will be better. Please be patient, I'm working uber hard to deliver it to you.

auf Wiedersehen!


End file.
